Deep Space
by TrekkieGirl
Summary: The future looks bright for Harry Kim. He's the First Officer on a beautiful ship, and heading out on a deep space assignment. Will he rekindle a romance with an old flame? Will he even make it home alive?
1. First Officer

Chapter 1: First Officer

"Lt. Samantha Wildman. You knew her didn't you, Kim?" asked the captain.

Lt Cmdr Harry Kim allowed himself a moment of remembrance for his first ship assignment, Voyager. "Yes, she was a good officer as I remember. A hard worker even with a child to tend to." he replied.

"That's what I'm deciding. She has put in a request to bring her young one, Naomi, on assignment. It appears that her husband is on a mission and will not return before we set off. We are not equipped for young children by any means but this one is nearing 14. What do you think?"

Harry was not sure how to answer. Usually the captain decided these matters. As first officer, he knew he would be making decisions but this one could be a trap. Naomi was certainly a well-behaved little girl but it had been 6 years at least since he had seen her. If she were anything like she used to be, she would be studying hard for the entrance test into Starfleet Academy but 14 year olds are not easy to predict. If the captain took his advice and Naomi caused trouble, would he be responsible?

"Relax, Commander, it isn't a trick question. I think it would be nice to have a young face around. I will approve her request. We will not be gone long and this girl has expressed interest in Starfleet Academy. Some time on a ship will do her good. It looks like Lt. Wildman hasn't put in for many assignments in the last few years."

Captain Baikel Arana tried to get her new first officer to relax a bit. She loved going over new crew manifests and getting to know the people she will be commanding a little before they started filling up the ship. She liked Harry but he was a little anxious for her taste. When she read his Starfleet record, she was very impressed. He was the first of the Voyager crew to put in for a new assignment and has been out ever since. After being pulled halfway across the galaxy the way he had been, she would not have blamed him for taking his time before taking on a deep space assignment but here he was on a ship destined for the far reaches of Federation space. He had always gotten glowing praise from his captains and if half the things Janeway said about him were true then he was going to be a terrific first officer.

Harry took a deep breath; his new captain was cool and confident and seemed to be easy going. Once he was settled in, he was sure they would get along wonderfully. He thought of the upcoming mission; they were transporting a doctor to the colony on Capriosa, a planet recently claimed by the Federation near the Romulan neutral zone. 'What an assignment that would be,' he thought. He would hate to be left on some planet out in the middle of nowhere on a colony struggling to make a new home.

The captain interrupted his thoughts, "Well, it's getting late and we have an early start tomorrow. You'll be busy with the duty rosters and personnel assignments and I'll be in meetings throughout the week so I'll see you at port."

"I'm looking forward to serving with you, Captain Baikel."

Stardate 60513.01

Harry entered the turbo lift and turned just in time to see Libby Calloway rush toward him. He was stunned to see her of all people here on the ship but the manners his mother had taught him were so deeply ingrained that he did not hesitate to hold the door for her.

"Thanks, Harry. Or should I say Commander." She smiled at him with a mischievous look on her face.

"Computer, Bridge. Libby, wow, what are you doing here?" He was sure he did not see her name on the crew manifest He would have definitely noticed his ex-fiancée no matter how tired he was when he read it.

"It's Dr. Calloway now. The doctor who was to go to Capriosa fell ill this week, so I am taking his place, at least temporarily. I knew you were the first officer on board but I see you weren't informed of our last minute change."

"No, I wasn't. You were definitely a… surprise"

"I hope this won't be a problem for you, considering our past"

"We are all professionals here. I'm sure we'll get along just fine," he said formally.

She stepped back and looked ahead at the door. He silently regretted the way he said that. 'What an idiot' he thought to himself 'I sounded like a jerk.' He was still so in love with her and seeing her had definitely knocked him off balance. The memories flooded through his head as he looked at the side of her face.

When he had returned to Earth, she was still single. She had tried to move on with her life when they told her he was dead. She finished her medical school and training and dated a lot even getting involved with a Ktarian musician. However, she never stopped wishing that her Harry would return. When Voyager had begun making contact with Starfleet again she had pulled his ring out of that old shoebox and wore it proudly. When he transported down to the surface of planet Earth she ran to his arms. As his fellow crewmen symbolically kissed the ground, he kissed her. They tried to move back into their old way of life but he had changed and so had she. There was not a specific reason for their split. At first, all they did was swap stories of his adventures and her experiences. It had taken six months for them to realize that the weight of the seven-year absence was just too heavy. He had moved out at her request so they could 'figure things out'. From that time on, he had taken any assignment he could get his hands on to get him off Earth. Every night he had checked his transmission log to see if she had left him a letter, but he was always disappointed. Strange… he had based all his fantasies about getting home on marrying Libby and raising a family, now he was doing anything he could not to go home. It had been almost six years since he had moved out but the loss hit him right in the heart at the sight of her face.

He attempted to take back the moment and relieve the tension but before he could say another word the doors opened and Libby stepped out. He took a deep breath and stepped out behind her as the first officer of the starship USS Luminous.


	2. Anomaly

Chapter 2 – Anomaly

Stardate 60547.4

Captain Baikel was naturally an easygoing woman. She commanded the respect a captain should have, while keeping her crew at ease in her presence. Harry settled in nicely as her first officer, offering his opinions to her knowing she would give them a fair consideration even if she did not agree with them. Reading all the reports, personnel reviews, and handling the conflicts that are common among such a large group of people on a small ship kept him very busy. It was easy for him to avoid Libby by 'attending to his duties' especially when she walked in the room. He could not wait until they reached Capriosa so he could stop feeling like a coward.

"Here are those engineering reports, Captain. Lt. Kohlman was able to realign the plasma relays and we are now operating at maximum efficiency. Here is tomorrow's duty roster. I have reassigned a few of our crewmen to posts for which they are better suited. I've also begun reviewing the data collected during our last sensor sweep, there seems to be some anomalous readings we may want to follow up on."

"Well Commander, you sure have been busy. I don't think I've seen you once without a PADD in your hand. Either you have had some extremely interesting engineering reports, or you are trying to avoid something or maybe some_one_."

"I'm not sure what you mean Captain." Harry's face began to turn a deep scarlet.

"It's pretty obvious, Harry, you tend to become rather agitated when she is around. You seem to become very engrossed in your reports about that time as well. It's okay Harry, I'm sure it isn't too obvious. As your Captain it's my job to notice things." She had a smile on her face that made Harry feel a little less embarrassed. "I'm sure once we complete our first mission, things will calm down and you'll find more time to relax between your duty shifts." She winked and started reading the engineering report he had just delivered.

"Thanks Captain, I'm sure you are right. I was really taken by surprise when I saw her. I wasn't prepared to see her after all these years." He was relieved that Captain Baikel understood. Of course, being a nervous wreck was not necessarily the impression he wanted to make on his first duty as First Officer. He would make it up after they dropped Libby off.

All of the sudden the lights went dim and the room began to shake. Harry and the Captain sprinted toward the door separating her ready room from the bridge.

"Report" yelled the captain.

The security chief, Lt K'Haina reported immediately. "It seems we've entered some extremely rough turbulence. We are attempting to pinpoint the origin."

Lt Wildman at ops continued, "We've picked up some strange readings from an anomaly we passed about 7 hours ago. We had originally identified it as an unstable anomaly, blinking in and out of our sensor readings but always at the same coordinates. Now it seems to be moving toward extremely fast. At it's present velocity it will be at our position in 2 minutes 35 seconds."

Captain Baikel turned to the helmsman. "Divert our present heading 180 degrees to starboard, and drop speed to impulse." She headed toward her command chair "With any luck this wormhole, or whatever it is, will continue on it's course right past us. If it's following our warp trail it's about to hit a dead end."

The helmsman acknowledged the order and confirmed when he had completed the course change. "Dropping out of warp; traveling at full impulse, Captain."

Lt Wildman looked up from her station, "It looks like the wormhole is continuing on our previous course past us. It's slowing…slowing…Captain, it stopped 3 parsecs past the point we diverted course and seems to be holding position."

Captain Baikel sat back in her seat contemplating her next move. "Helmsman, follow this course at full impulse until we are beyond sensor range." She turned toward Harry "Then, lay in a course to Capriosa and continue at warp 5." To ops, "Lt. Wildman, transfer all your data on this anomaly to my ready room. Commander you have the bridge."

The captain sat at her desk studying the screen of her workstation. She had been been at it for 2 1/2 hours and was more confused now than when she began.Traditional wormholes, if there were such things, do not follow warp trails, as this one seemed to. Could they have snagged it somehow traveling so close? There were too many unanswered questions. For the most part, they were probably unanswerable. Wormholes are not easy to predict and there was not much in the way of conclusive data on the phenomenon. In fact, most of the theories surrounding them contradicted each other. Yes, she needed to see the data for herself and try to make sense out of what just happened. After they dropped the doctor off, perhaps Starfleet would allow them to return and study this area more closely.

"Captain, report to the bridge!" Harry's voice pulled her out of deep study but her years of training had her walking out the door before the words had finished echoing through her ready room.

"What is it, Commander?"

"It's the anomaly, as soon as we returned to warp speed it was right on our tail. We've dropped to impulse and changed course, but it is coming up fast." The activity exhilarated Harry in a way he had not been since Voyager docked in San Francisco.

"Put it on main viewer," said the captain.

On the giant screen, the passing stars turned into a picture of a giant yellow circle moving toward them. It was getting dangerously close to enveloping their ship.

"Captain, the anomaly has changed directions. It is matching our course," Lt Wildman announced from her station.

"Ensign Marks, increase speed to Warp 9. Engage."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"It's overtaking us, Captain, it will intercept in 10 seconds." Lt. Wildman called out.

"All hands, brace for impact!" The captain grabbed the arm of her chair in anticipation of a jolt.

The wormhole overcame the ship and pulled it through it's vortex backwards through twists and turns and finally ended 45 seconds later. The crew began to regain control of the situation.

"Where are we?" asked Captain Baikel.

"Unknown, but I'm still scanning," announced K'Haina

"Vessel approaching, Captain. Unfamiliar hull pattern"

"They're hailing"

"On main viewer"

On the screen came an unusual form. A dark skinned young man in his early teens glared at them under distinctly Cardassian forehead ridges. The familiarity ended there, on the top of his head his black hair seemed matted and stood up in clumps all over.

"Federation ship, surrender now or you will be destroyed."

"Captain, I'm not completely sure but that boy appears to be Kazon," Kim said quietly

"That's impossible, that would mean we've been pulled all the way to the Delta Quadrant!" The captain was practically yelling as she said this.

Behind the ops station, Lt Samantha Wildman stared wide-eyed at the screen, then fainted dead away making only a soft thump as she hit the deck.


	3. Enemy Territory

Chapter 3 – Enemy Territory

"I am Captain Baikel Arana of the Starship Luminous. We are not your enemy."

"My name is Jabohr of the Kazon Nistram. Lower your shields and surrender or you will be destroyed."

Lt K'Haina terminated the com channel. "I've scrambled his sensors to make him think he lost the channel"

"The Kazon Nistram?" the captain looked quizzically at Harry. "Helmsman, confirm our location."

"We are in the Delta Quadrant, captain." Ensign Marks confirmed.

"Lt Wildman needs medical attention" called one of the junior officers by the ops station as she lifted Samantha Wildman's head. "She's lost consciousness."

"Take her to sickbay." Two officers standing by neatly took the now vacant station. "Captain, I don't know what's going on here but if that is a Kazon ship and we are in the Delta Quadrant, we are in for a battle."

"Lieutenant, raise shields and power weapons. Ok, let's try this again. Open channel" the captain turned toward the viewer.

The young man on the screen was fiddling with his control panel with a frustrated look on his face when he noticed the channel was open. "Federation vessel," he said with arrogance and menace, "surrender your ship!"

"If we have violated your space, we apologize and will be on our way. We don't want a conflict, and if you run a scan of our ship and weapons you won't want one either."

"Unacceptable. Whether or not you want a conflict, a conflict is what you will get." The screen went from a view inside his cockpit to a view of the small spacecraft firing a shot at them.

The starship rocked a lot harder than expected from such a small weapon. Lt K'Haina yelled out above the noise "Shields down to 20. We can't take another shot like that without suffering a hull breech."

"Return fire. Target his weapons array."

"Target locked, firing, his weapons are offline."

"Marks, get us out of here."

"Aye captain, course set in. Warp 9" Ensign Marks replied.

Stardate: 60555.6

The USS Luminous sat in a Class B nebula outside what had _been_ Kazon space according to the last time a Federation vessel, namely Voyager, had been in the area. So far, they hadn't been detected by any Kazon vessels. At least they hadn't been confronted by any vessels. Harry Kim sat in his quarters wondering what the odds were that he would travel 70,000 light years from his home not once but twice in his lifetime. He thought to himself that Tuvok would know precisely what the odds were of being in his predicament. He smiled to himself with the thought. Thinking about how unbelievable the situation might be was not getting him anywhere. He had been sitting at his desk for 2 hours now letting the thoughts twirl around in his mind and he kept coming back to the same question; 'why?' He needed to get out of his quarters and renew his energy, so he got up and headed to the mess hall.

Baikel Arana was sitting at the corner table in the mess hall looking around at her crew. The mood was somber and that did not surprise her, considering what they had been through the last few hours. Samantha Wildman was recovering in her quarters. As soon as she regained consciousness, the doctor gave her a mild sedative and sent her to rest. She had already been down to see when she could resume her duty shift. Arana told her to rest for the night and return to duty tomorrow. She seemed ashamed of her reaction earlier, and wanted to prove herself to the crew. Arana breathed a sigh of relief; she was not sure she would be so rational in Samantha's situation and wondered how young Naomi was doing.

She looked up to see Harry Kim walking toward her across the mess hall. She smiled up at him as he approached. "How's my first officer doing?"

Harry smiled sarcastically as he sat down. "I'm beginning to feel like I'm meant to be in the Delta Quadrant. I mean the odds are astounding, and the thought of getting home is… well… even more astounding. Honestly I am so far in shock I don't know what to think."

Arana sipped her coffee and stared at Harry sitting there. His obvious frustration amused her. Harry was usually so put together and professional, but now he was sitting there with his hair all messed up from running his fingers through it and his demeanor was so casual and natural. She realized how attractive he was and checked herself as soon as the thought crossed her mind. "Samantha seems to have recovered fast," she offered.

"Oh, Samantha and little Naomi. I should go see them tonight. They must be as shaken as I am."

"They might be able to relate better to you knowing you have the same experience. You might be able to give them the support they need right now."

"I think I'll head over there now." He stood up and walked toward the door. Arana made herself look down at the blank PADD in front of her to avoid watching him walk out the door.

Harry rang the alert on the Wildman's quarters and Naomi opened the door. "Hello commander," the pretty, young woman said. "Come on in." She turned into the room and looked at her mother sitting on the couch looking at a picture of her husband. Samantha looked up and saw Harry through tears growing in her eyes.

"Harry" she barely had a voice to say it, she ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder and Naomi joined in. Together they supported each other as victims of the cruelest joke they had known.

Meanwhile in sickbay:

Dr. Greg Marshall sat at his desk examining the data on his computer. Now that he found himself on the other side of the galaxy, he felt the need to study the medical records on his database that refer to the Delta Quadrant. He glanced at the holo-image on his desk. His wife was smiling back at him from the frame. It was an old picture, taken right before the attack on their colony. Cardassians who had no claim on the planet they were on came in the night, killing everyone they saw. Officially, they claimed that their sensors were malfunctioning and they mistook the colony for a takeover in their space. The surviving colonists had their own theories about why they attacked, and it had nothing to do with malfunctioning sensors. After Maylene's funeral, he swore he would make those lizard-headed monsters pay for his grief.

He flipped the screen over and stared at the young man from the Kazon vessel. There is definitely Cardassian blood running in his veins. Those forehead ridges are unmistakable. It really didn't matter that this boy had nothing to do with his wife's death, his prejudice ran deep and right now it was focused on this angry boy in a small ship nearby.


	4. Motive

Chapter 4 – Motive

Stardate: 60556.85

Jabohr watched his sensor screen closely. The Luminous crew had finished their repairs an hour ago; he was expecting them to leave the nebula any time. He could of course attack them in the nebula, but he really did not want to damage the ship too much. He wanted that ship. No he needed that ship. The problem was, he had no idea how to take the ship without destroying it.

It was no use trying to discuss his plans with his friends. The Kazon were always victorious on the battlefield, but that is directly because of their ruthlessness. They did not care how many of their own men had to die to win, as long as they won. Moreover, they certainly didn't care about the condition of the opposing vessel when they finished with it.

OOOOOOOOO

Jabohr knew he was different from his cousins and friends at an early age. Aside from his strange forehead shape, he reasoned things out differently. While his friends were fighting each other for dominance in their crowd, he stood back and waited. Finally, there emerged a winner, a first cousin by chance, big for his age and angry. He had pounded and pulverized the rest into submission, and though he had not engaged Jabohr, he felt that he had control. Then, the time came. Jabohr had watched his cousin fight repeatedly, had studied his every move, and after finding his weaknesses he went in to fight with a plan. There was no doubt it was a sneak attack, but that did not matter. It was a solid victory; Jabohr came out without a scratch while his cousin was in the infirmary for a month and marked for life with the scars of his defeat. No one dared challenge this new leader, one look at that wired up broken jaw deflated the biggest of egos.

Through the years, Jabohr had learned of his parentage. His father told him about his mother and her untimely death at the hands of the Federation. He learned from others who knew her, of her brilliant tactics in battle. Of course, no Kazon male would ever speak of a woman as smart or clever but Jabohr could read between the lines. Some of the battles and attacks that he heard about were obviously too complex to have been conceived by his father or uncles as he knew them.

As he grew older and began training as a pilot and a soldier, he realized that he had inherited this gift from his dear mother. He could almost see the battle in front of him as if on paper. He anticipated his enemy's moves and acted on those instincts. Some of the families whose kids had been humiliated in battle because of his tactical genius accused him of cheating; spreading rumors of sabotage and various other cowardly acts. He paid no attention to these things and worked harder and harder at developing his skills as a tactician.

Understandably, he became discontent after a while. The drills and practices among his peers offered no challenge. He found himself going out looking for fights among the surrounding races. He learned a lot from them, gathering their technologies from the destroyed ships and gathering information from their databases. Anything mentioning Voyager got his undivided attention as he scoured the information for mention of his mother. He hit the jackpot one day as he found an old computer containing the entire downloaded database from Voyager in an old abandoned cargo ship. He learned about the Cardassians and their long history with the Federation. He also found a personnel record for Seska, as he read the information contained in that database about his mother he began to get a full understanding of his own unrest. His was wasting his life and talent among these barbarians in the Delta Quadrant. He needed to be with his mother's people, fighting alongside them, and furthering the cause for which his mother lived and died.

From that day forward, he had put all his efforts into finding a way to join his Cardassian brothers. He worked with the technologies of various races, one of which had been experimenting with natural phenomenon in space. With hard work and pure will driving him, Jabohr and his new friends, the Phinarians, did the impossible. They grabbed the end of a wormhole and forced it into opening a passage to the Alpha Quadrant. Granted, most of the work was completed way before Jabohr was born, but it was his ingenuity that had made it work in the end.

One thing you can count on in any Kazon or Cardassian, is a lack of loyalty. The scientists responsible for creating the device used to manipulate the anomaly didn't see it coming. One day they came into their lab and it was gone, with a few dead bodies left around to warn them not to pursue its disappearance. Jabohr got his way home, and some of the greatest minds among the Phinarians were silenced forever.

In every road, there is a bump, and Jabohr hit his when he started experimenting with his new toy. None of the vessels within his reach was able to make the journey through the anomaly and still be intact on the other side. He experimented with any metal he could get his hands on with the same result. One day he came across an old message buoy in a debris field with a Federation signature. He sent it through and retrieved it back without incident. Of course, he could not fit into the buoy, but he got an idea. He needed to lure a vessel with the same hull signature into his wormhole, take control of it, and ride it back to his mother's home world.

Reexamining the Voyager database, now located in his own ship's computer, he learned how to scan for warp trails. Therefore, through the wormhole into Federation space his scans began, searching for an unsuspecting vessel to come along and fall into in his trap.

OOOOOOOOO

Ready or not, Jabohr had to make his move. The sleek, elegant shape of the USS Luminous was carefully moving its way out of the nebula ahead. He had to complete his self-assigned mission before his father or anyone else for that matter caught on to an intruder in Kazon space. He knew this was his only chance, and he was not about to screw it up.


	5. Loss

Chapter 5: Loss

The USS Luminous glided gracefully out of the nebula and turned toward the coordinates from which they had exited the anomaly. Jabohr's small cylindrical vessel followed a parallel course using a cloak he had recovered from a vessel he had conquered in battle.

He admired the beautiful lines and curves of the starship. It was small, compared to the schematics he'd seen of Voyager, but it was a worthy vessel. It's design was similar, the saucer shaped front held the bridge, it's window stretching across the curve giving a breath taking view to the bridge officers. Right below this break in the titanium hull, the Mess Hall had a similar view to enjoy for those who do not have the privilege of serving on the bridge. He had noticed that a piece of hull plating had covered both of these windows when he had engaged them in battle. He was impressed with this feature. The rear nacelles were tall and thin, slightly tilted towards each other on the top. This, together with the engineering section right between and below gave the impression of a sympathetic face when looking from behind. The whole ship gave off a sense of peace and beauty. It was a deception. The Federation he read about cares nothing for his people, in fact allowing injustice to continue toward them. "This ship is nothing more than a war machine," he said aloud on the empty bridge.

There was no doubting the power of this vessel. One shot had not only penetrated his shields, but had also knocked his weapon offline. He doubted he would be able to hit them as well next time. Doubtless, they would have remodulated their shields to compensate for his missiles. He would get his shot in before they noticed him. It was his only advantage.

He moved in closer, attempting to target the main engines with his weapon. He targeted carefully, so as not to trigger a warp core breech. When he was positive he had it right where he wanted it, he fired.

The bridge crew was quiet as they pulled out of the nebula. They headed toward the last known coordinates of the wormhole, hoping it was still there or had left evidence that it may return. They were about to enter warp 5 when the ship shuddered violently.

"Captain, we are sustaining weapons fire. Shields are down to 78 percent." Lt. K'Haina reported from her station.

"Run a sensor sweep of the area. Find out where it's coming from. Is it a familiar weapon's signature?" Captain Baikel asked her tactical officer.

"It is the weapon used by that Kazon ship we encountered. I remodulated our shields to resist it during repairs. We took a hit but not as bad as last time."

Lt Wildman looked up from the ops station. "I've got a lock, he's using a primitive cloaking device."

"Put him onscreen. Lt, get a weapons lock and hold position."

The screen revealed dark space with a slight disturbance as if water were floating suspended in front of them. For a second there was a clear view of the small ship, and a flash of weapons fire headed their way. When it hit, a few stations exploded into the faces of their users. Reacting the way they were trained in the academy, all of the officers operating those stations ducked or turned to avoid the plasma and electric heat coming out of the equipment. However, as Captain Baikel ducked away from her command console, it put her directly in line with the first officer's station, which exploded in her face. She fell forward on the deck of her bridge, the pain searing through her consciousness like a hot knife melting her thoughts into nothingness.

"Captain!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Fire at will", he called to K'Haina.

He tried to take her pulse, but the plasma burns covered her neck and wrists. He conducted an emergency transport to sickbay, calling the doctor in advance to alert him to the Captain's condition.

Lt. K'Haina delivered a volley of well-aimed phaser bursts along with a photon torpedo, disabling the small Kazon vessel, and leaving it visible and drifting in space. The victory was anything but sweet; she had seen the Captain before the transport and doubted she would ever recover from such extensive burns. She continued working at her station, keeping a lock on the Kazon ship and trying to reinforce their shielding.

The bridge was silent as Harry stood right where the Captain had been, staring out the screen at the vessel drifting in space. He spoke quietly, but in the stillness of the bridge it was easily understood. "Lt Wildman, are there any life signs on that vessel?"

Lt Samantha Wildman pushed a few buttons on her console as a single tear fell down her cheek unheeded. "No, sir, I can't pick up any signs of life"

"Ensign," he addressed the helmsman, "Continue on our heading toward the wormhole." He left the bridge in Lt. K'Haina's hands and headed for sickbay.

The commander walked through the doors of sickbay and immediately saw the body of his captain lying on a biobed. He headed her way and noticed the burns still brilliant over her upper body. Grief washed over him as he saw that the lack of medical attention meant she was dead. Anxiety came over him when he realized that he would have to take her place. Behind him, Crewman Watters cleared her throat softly to get his attention. He turned to face the young woman. When he didn't say anything she began.

"She was gone before she got here, sir. There was nothing we could do. When Dr.Marshall saw her, he started yelling and throwing instruments at the wall. I was in the office making notes in the log and ducked for cover. I saw him walk to the comm and then he transported out of the room. I don't know where he went, but I'm worried about him."

Harry walked to the station she indicated and began typing. Suddenly he stopped and tapped his badge. "Kim to K'Haina, reverse course back to the Kazon vessel" her acknowledgement came over the badge. He turned to the Crewman, "Prepare her body for burial, you will have to manage without Dr. Marshall" He then proceeded out of sickbay and headed for the bridge.


End file.
